


Flashing Lights

by ballyhoobarnes



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballyhoobarnes/pseuds/ballyhoobarnes
Summary: When you witness a crime happen, an unexpectedly handsome officer saves you, and pulls you over, and then takes you to dinner with a little help from his friend Steve.





	Flashing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of violence, itty bit amount of angst, whole lotta fluff
> 
> Paring: AU!Cop Bucky Barnes x Reader
> 
> All works from my tumblr; @ballyhoobarnes (:

You had been walking down the hallway of your floor when it all happened. It’s not everyday that a person gets thrown out of an apartment onto the floor, nearly going through the wall. 

Well, that’s exactly what happened, and you got stuck in the middle of it. After the rather large man was thrown out of the apartment, three other men walked out into the hallway before looking at a very frightened you, “shit,” one of them mumbled as the largest one came towards you.  
You didn’t know what to do, you were frozen in place, hell you could barely breathe. You heard shouting coming from the apartment and you just prayed to whoever that the police would be called or someone would step out to see what was going on.  
“Looks like we’ve got an onlooker,” the tall man chuckled, your heart racing as your feet instinctively carried you backwards, “I-I,” you tried to say something but your throat was dry and voice hoarse. 

“She ain’t gonna do a thing, Robbie,” one of the other men said, “just let her go, will ya,” he spoke and you couldn’t have agreed more.  
Your back hit a wall with a loud thud and you could feel your heartbeat reverberate in your ears as the man inched closer to you, “she’s too pretty to let go,” the man chuckled sickly above you as you clenched your eyes together trying to hold back your tears.  
Then, just as if all your prayers had been answered you heard the steady footsteps of what sounded like an army heading towards you in a rescue. Still, you didn’t dare to open your eyes until the man was yanked away from you. You opened your eyes to see a police officers knee on the man’s back to keep him down.  
“You’re alright,” he said in a low voice as his piercing blue eyes reassured you that you were in fact, going to be okay. Despite the officers calming words you didn’t dare to move, watching as all the men were cuffed and escorted down and away from you.  
“Hey,” the police officer from a few minutes ago said, “you can move now,” he said softly as you moved your eyes to him, scanning his features. He was absolutely breathtaking. 

He was well built, his uniform straining slightly from his biceps, his deep brown hair was tucked behind his ears, and the light stubble that decorated his face made him seem that much more rugged.  
“I,” you started, but for the second time that night you couldn’t find any words, “did he hurt you?” The officer asked, concern glazing over his eyes as he scanned your body for any signs of injury. You just shook your head no and took a deep breath, “I’m okay, just a little shaken up,” you assured with a small smile.  
“I’m glad to hear that, how’d you even get in a position like that?” He asked with a light chuckle trying to lighten the mood, “I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time,” you chuckled now realising how close the very attractive officer was to you.  
“I’m gonna need a statement from you, miss. Seems like you’re the only one that caught the show,” he said with a small hint of humour as you shook your head, “I’ll tell you everything I saw.”

“Thank you, officer…,” you stopped speaking when you realised you didn’t even get the officers name, “officer Barnes, James Barnes,” he filled in as you smiled at him, “thank you officer Barnes.”  
He decided it would be a good idea to walk the short walk to your apartment with you, just to make sure you were really okay, which you weren’t too sure of in all honesty.  
“If you happen to remember anything else, give us a call at the station,” he said with a toothy grin that made butterflies erupt in your stomach.  
He’s an officer for fuck’s sake [Y/N], keep it in your pants.  
“Will do, thank again for everything,” you said as you unlocked your apartment door and stepped in, “have a goodnight, Miss. [Y/L/N],” he said with a sly nod before he walked away leaving you stunned and slightly shaken up.

It had been almost a month since the encounter with the men and the stunning officer Barnes, and although you were still shaken up and slightly worried that the men would come back, officer Barnes assured you that the building would be on a watch just in case.  
You had been lounging on the couch mindlessly watching some wildlife documentary, just thinking about whatever was on your mind. You had about an hour to kill until you needed to leave to meet your brother for dinner. 

It wasn’t long until your mind drifted back to officer Barnes. Thinking about if he had a girlfriend, or a wife, or kids, or maybe he was still single. You thought about what he does in his spare time considering he probably doesn’t have much of it.  
Before you knew it you had dozed off with the TV playing in the background.  
You fell into a dreamless sleep when you were awoken by a faint buzzing sound on the other side of the couch, you tiredly rubbed your eyes and reached for your phone, “hello,” you spoke groggily. 

“[Y/N] where are you?” You heard your brothers voice shout from the other side as you bolted up from the couch, “shit! I’ll be there in ten,” you said as you rushed to grab a sweater, a pair of shoes, and your purse before bolting out the door.  
You knew you’d never get there in ten minutes without speeding. Speeding a lot. It was about a twenty minute drive to the little cafe on a good day and today was not a good day. It was evening rush on a Friday morning so everyone would be anxious to get home and start the weekend.  
As soon as you got into your car you sped off in the direction of the cafe. It’s not like you were a dangerous driver, in fact you had a clean record. Maybe one or two tickets in your younger years but other than that, nothing. 

You were seconds away from your destination when you saw the faint red and blue lights and sirens tailing your car. Your heart dropped to your stomach as you pulled over, resting your head on the steering wheel and accepting defeat.  
You heard tapping against your window and reluctantly rolled down the window, turning your head slowly, “I’m so sor-” you couldn’t finish your sentence because you were met with the same dazzling blue eyes as just a month ago. 

“Alright,” he said a smile evident on his face, “let’s hear the excuse,” he chuckled as you sat there like an idiot staring at him, “I’m supposed to meet my brother for dinner but I dozed off and now I’m running late,” you sighed as you slumped down in your seat.  
“Whatever the fine is I’ll take it,” you grumbled as you tilted your head back thinking about how this was the last thing you needed on your plate, “where are you headed?” He asked placing an arm on the roof of your car. 

This took you by surprise considering he hadn’t even asked for your drivers license yet or any registration, “uh, it’s a little cafe up the street here,” you said as you sat up and looked at him.  
“Is it Steve’s Diner by any chance?” He asked, a smirk tugging at his lips, “yes!” you beamed with a huge smile nearly jumping right out of your seat, “how’d you know?” You asked excitedly. It was a small little cafe diner type and no one knew about the little gem, but it was your favourite place to be.

“It’s my buddies place, I go there all the time,” he chuckled as you joined him, “me too, I’m on a first name basis there,” you laughed as he admired you.  
“I’ll tell ya what,” he began as you straightened out, “I’ll let you off this time if you tell Steve he owes me one,” he said as you furrowed your brows in confusion, “that’s it? It seems like a win-win for me, not the law,” you chuckled nervously as he shrugged his shoulder’s, “maybe I feel bad that I’m depriving you of time with your brother,” he smiled warmly and you could’ve sworn your insides melted.  
“Thank you so much officer Barnes,” you said gratefully, “it’s Bucky,” he said before dropping his right eye in a wink and leaving to get in his own car. 

Holy shit. 

“Hey [Y/N]! What took you so long! Your brother’s been waiting for like fifteen minutes,” Steve chuckled as you walked into the quaint diner, “I got pulled over,” you informed him, a smirk on your lips, “tsk, tsk,” Steve tutted as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, “but it’s all good, Bucky said he owes you one,” you winked playfully before slipping out from Steve’s grasp leaving him with a huge smile on his face.  
You were a jittery mess every time you walked into Steve’s diner, more regularly too, hoping you’d run into Bucky one of the times. Steve seemed to notice this too, teasing you whenever you head would snap towards the opening door.  
He couldn’t blame you though, Bucky tended to have this affect on the female population and from what he’s told him, he’s got an eye out for a mystery girl. He won’t even reveal her name to Steve, which he found odd considering he told him everything.  
After a week of walking into the diner at the same time everyday you decided to give it a break and let yourself relax, if he wasn’t there you’d still get a great meal out of it. 

You sighed as you rummaged through your fridge, nothing. Of course there was nothing, you’d been eating out practically everyday leaving no time or reason to grocery shop.  
You closed the fridge and sighed, flopping down onto your couch taking a look at the time, just past six in the evening.  
“Hey, [Y/N], what’s up?” Steve asked as he picked up your call, “when’s dinner rush over? I’m thinking of winging by later,” you asked as you stepped into your washroom to remove your makeup. 

You heard him chuckle on the other line making you smile, how you managed to befriend him was beyond you, “come around nine, I’ll even make your special milkshake,” he said as you laughed, “you’re the best Stevie, see you in a few,” you said before hanging up.  
“Hey Buck, what’re you doing around nine tonight?” Steve asked, a hint of mischief in his voice.  
Dressed in your favourite oversized sweater and sweatpants you wandered down to your car, starting your drive to Steve’s Diner.  
It was the time of day that not too many people were out on the streets, which you were thankful. As you pulled up into the small parking lot outside of the diner, a police cruiser your eye caught. 

Strange. 

You shrugged it off and wandered inside to be greeted by an empty diner before Steve enveloped you in a huge, “I missed ya, ya know,” he said as you laughed, “you saw me a day ago, I’m starting to think you just miss my business,” you joked and poked his side as he led you to a booth.  
“You’re usual, I’m guessing?” Steve asked as you enthusiastically shook you head laughing, “of course.”  
In that moment you could’ve sworn you heart stopped when you saw him. No longer clad in his uniform but a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tee shirt, “you’re welcome,” Steve whispered to you as Bucky made his way over to the booth. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” he chuckled as he slid in across from you, “better than you pulling me over,” you joked trying to not sound awkward, “fair enough,” he chuckled before his eyes set on you.  
“You know I wondered why Steve invited me here tonight,” he said, licking his lips before starting again, “but now I can’t thank him enough,” he said as a sheepish smile crawled onto his face making you blush. 

“I guess he just got annoyed that I kept talking about the hot cop that saved me and then pulled me over and not the cutie who own the diner down the street,” you joked making him laugh, “he’s a big boy, he’ll get over it,” Bucky said before the two of you tumbled into conversation.  
By the end of the night you, Steve, and Bucky had talked up a storm and laughed until milkshakes nearly came out of your noses, but Bucky had work in the morning and it was getting late. 

“I don’t know if this is too forward,” Bucky began, scratching his neck with his arm, “but would you maybe, I don’t know, wanna go out to dinner with me sometime?” He asked almost shyly and you could help but giggle.  
You took a step closer, nearly touching his chest as you looked up to him, “I think it’s the least I could do for the officer who saved my life,” you smiled as he looked at your lips. 

“I’m honoured,” he breathily chuckled, his words coming out in a whisper as you both gravitated closer to each other.  
His lets met yours in a sweet, quick kiss, “oh don’t do that out hear, this is a family place,” you heard Steve as you both pulled away in a giggling, giddy mess.  
“How does tomorrow at seven sound for dinner?” He asked, brushing a strand of hair out of your face, “sounds like a date,” you said before pecking his lips one more time despite Steve groaning like a small child.


End file.
